A Losing Game
by eagle93
Summary: Harry Potter is the chosen one, destined to defeat Voldemort, but what if there was one more powerful than both? A twin, Rose Potter, stolen away on that fateful night, raised by another family. Chosen to raise her in the Dark Arts and be trained for Lord Voldemort's return. Both siblings are not aware of the other until they meet at Hogwarts. Rose must decide which side to choose
1. Prologue: October 31, 1981

It was the dead if the night; the house was blown to bits. Two babies lay crying in the debris. A lone figure walks through what is left of the house. Past the father, who tried to hold him off, past the mother who would not get out of the way, to the crib holding two babies. The figure stops in front of the crib. The two babies, one with green eyes and black hair and the other with brown eyes and red hair, sit crying next to each other. The figure slowly reaches out its hand, not towards the baby with the new lighting shaped scar, but to his sister. Where the boy had a scar on his forehead his sister had an identical one on her left forearm.

As the figure gently picks up the baby girl, the babies scream louder, not wanting to be apart. The figure wraps the baby in a black blanket as a rumble can be heard from outside. The figure pays no attention as it turns its attention to the small baby boy in the crib screaming for his sister. The figure reaches out its hand again and gently traces the lighting bolt on the baby's forward.

"Who's there?" Sirius Black yells from the entrance of the wrecked house. Before Sirius can come too close, the figure, with a faint pop, disappears. The baby boy is left shrieking with terror.

Sirius enters the room and takes a moment to calm down before going to the crib. He does a double take as he sees only the boy crying in the crib. He rushes forward and shoves the blankets around. "No, no, no no no no. No it can't be." Blood is all that he can find in the crib. A shout can be heard from downstairs. "I'm up here!" Sirius voice cracks, emotions starting to take over.

Heavy footsteps approach as Sirius lets out an awful cry. "Sirius, you alright? I know it's hard on me too, Lily and James and all," Hagrid says sadly, trying to quickly dab the tears flowing from his eyes.

"She's gone Hagrid, he must have killed her," Sirius whispers.

Hagrid freezes, "Whadda ya mean they took her, who took her? What are you talking about?"

"I came, as soon as I heard the news, I came and I swore I heard someone up here, but it was just Harry. Hagrid only Harry is here. She is gone! Rose is gone!"

"What do you mean gone? There was no reason too!"

"Dumbledore needs to know, Someone needs to tell Dumbledore. He swore she would be safe no matter what!"

"That's where I am goin' now. He asked me ter bring Harry."

"Harry? But he is my godson, I will take him."

"No can do, Sirius. Dumbledore's orders."

"Take my motorcycle."

"No, I can't."

"No I have no use for it now, please take it," Sirius starts crying. "Oh James, Lily. Rose."

Hagrid goes over to Sirius and gives him a pat on the back, nearly knocking him over. "The only thing ter do is get 'Arry to Dumbledore. I will tell him."

Sirius nods and turns to put Harry in Hagrid's arms and strokes his hair, "Be safe with him Hagrid."

"You know I will." Hagrid heads to the motorcycle. Sirius watches as Hagrid starts the motorcycle and drives it off into the night. Sirius waits until he can no longer see the motorcycle and then waits some more.

Sirius then turns and walks down the street, with a turn and faint pop he was gone.

Hagrid flies the sleeping baby to Number 4 Privet Drive where he would grow up thinking he was alone, yet somehow knowing that something was missing. With a heavy heart he tells Dumbledore the tragic news of the little girl. The stern lady, McGongall, takes a few minutes to calm, before she can form a coherent sentence.

"She was suppose to be the safest one of them all, how could this happen?"

Dumbledore seems lost in thought. He takes out a letter and opens it, waving his wand over it, changing some of the texts. "We may never know what went down in Godric's Hallow tonight. But we do know Harry must continue on his own."

"Won't anyone tell him of his sister?" asks McGonagall.

"That will be up to his aunt and uncle. They will raise him as they see fit."

"But these are horrible people. There won't be a child who doesn't know his name."

"And he must grow up away from all that. He has survived an ordeal tonight, it is time for him to rest."

Dumbledore places Harry and a letter addressed to a Mrs. V Dursley, next to him. The small group takes one last look before slowly leaving one by one.

On the other side of the country a figure in black knocked on the door of a mansion. A man opened the door, "You have her?" The figure hands over a sleeping baby.

"Someone was there and saw me take her. But it does not matter; I was gone before they could follow. They will not trace her back here."

"Good. It is a dark night, at least there is one victory."

"You'll have to disguise her."

"We already thought of that. We have worked hard to conceal her, no one will ever know that she is here."


	2. Letters, Wands, and Expectations

Two children, around age eleven were playing in a large living room. The young girl, with blonde almost white, hair, stood back and watched as the boy with identical hair set up a water bucket over the doorframe.

"Draco, I don't think this is very nice." The girl said cautiously.

"Nonsense Ari," the boy, Draco, replied, "it's just good fun. You'll see." Draco steps down from the seat and joins Ari on the other side of the room.

Just in time as a voice calls from out in the hall, "Master Draco, Mistress Arabella."

"In here Dobby!" Draco replies to the voice. He let's out a laugh as the door opens and the bucket falls on top of a small house-elf as he enters the house causing him to fall to the floor.

Ari doesn't find it nearly as funny as Draco and rushes over to help Dobby. "I told you it wasn't funny Draco." Ari scolds him as she helps Dobby up.

"Look at him, he gets it was a joke, right Dobby?"

"Of course Master Draco, Dobby should look more carefully for your clever tricks. You keep me on edge. Thank you sir." The house-elf responded with a small bow.

Ari still doesn't seem convinced. She bites her lip as she watches the house-elf try and wring out the water. "Still, he could have gotten hurt."

"Don't worry about me Mistress Arabella, I will be alright," Dobby finally straightens himself out and pulls out an envelope with green writing. "A letter has come for you both."

"Give it here!" Draco races across the room and rips the letter out of Dobby's hand. He carelessly opens the letter, reading profusely over its contents. "I've been accepted! I got in!"

Arabella comes at a slower pace, but still eagerly grabs the letter from Dobby's hand. She looks at the front and frowns. Draco is quick to notice.

The shouting attracts the attention of the parents in the house and soon the room is filled with two full-grown wizards, both with the identical hair of their children.

"What is going on in here? What is this water? Elf clean it up." The man gives a sharp kick to Dobby towards the puddle of water he just stepped in.

"Father I got in! I got my letter for Hogwarts!" Draco runs over to show his father. His father in turn sneers down at the letter.

"That is hardly a surprise Draco with your blood of course you would get in." Draco's face drops at his father's words. His mother, though, quickly steps in.

"It is cause for a celebration. Draco has reached the time to learn magic."

"And what about you Arabella?" Mr. Malfoy looks down at the quiet girl in the corner. "Where is your letter?"

Ariella is still looking down at her letter. "I don't know if this one is for me."

"Ari what's wrong? They wouldn't send one if you didn't get in." Draco comes over to look at the envelope, but Mr. Malfoy is already grabbing it out of her hand.

The little color drains from Malfoy's face. His wife comes over and looks at it, having a similar reaction to Lucius.

"Children, please go to your rooms at once and get ready for dinner. Arabella your medicine." Narcissa tells her children, her tone telling them she is not asking.

Arabella and Draco leave the room. Dobby hands Arabella a small vial, which she quickly drinks and hands back with a shudder. As they go up the stairs Draco finally let's his question out. "Ari, why didn't you think that letter was for you?"

"It was strange, it had the address and my bedroom, but it was addressed to a Rose Potter."

"Like Harry Potter? Perhaps it was a mistake and was suppose to go to his cousin or something."

"Perhaps, it's weird though. I didn't know he had any magical family. You would think they would have sent him to them instead of to muggles." At the word 'muggles' Arabella's face scrunches up as if she could imagine nothing less horrible.

"He'll go mad with them. Once he gets a taste of the wizard world he won't ever go back."

"I wonder what he's like. He probably already knows loads of dark arts, think he will be at Hogwarts?"

Draco takes a moment to consider. "I don't know he's around our age isn't he?"

Arabella shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know. But we better go get ready, before Mother yells at us."

The two siblings part ways, going into their separate rooms.

The weeks passed by quickly for the children and soon it was time to go get their new school supplies.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Draco is jumping on Arabella. "We are going to Diagon Alley today!"

Arabella shoots up, knocking Draco off the bed with an oof.

"That's what you get for jumping on me," Arabella says with a smirk.

Draco still rubbing his head, "just hurry up already, I want to go!" Draco gets up and leaves the room.

Not twenty minutes later, Draco, Arabella, and Narcissa are walking through Diagon Alley. The children's eyes are big as they take in everything, trying to pull their mother in two different directions.

"Wands first! Wands first!" cries Draco.

Arabella has other ideas, "Books! Please can we go to books and then can I get an animal?"

"Children, we will get your wands first, then your other supplies. And if you are good, you may each get one other thing." The children instantly settle down and let their mother lead them to Ollivanders.

As they enter the shop, they find themselves facing walls filled with small boxes. A white haired man appears behind the counter. "Ah, the Malfoy's I was wondering when you would come to my shop. Tell me who is first?"

The children rush forward, but it is Draco that reaches the counter first. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, please stretch out your arms."

Draco does as he is told as a tape measure begins to measure around his body. Ollivander disappears behind a stack of boxes to appear with two. "I have a good idea that you and your sister will each go home with these two. That's enough." The tape measure drops away from Draco. Ollivander beckons Arabella forward. "Arms please my dear." Arabella takes the same stance that Draco was just in and the tape measure goes to work.

Ollivander takes out the wand from one of the boxes and hands it to Draco. "10" Hawthorn wood with a Unicorn hair core. Go on boy and give it a flick." Draco cautiously takes the wand from him. Narcissa immediately starts clapping behind him.

"Your father's boy. That's very similar to his own wand." Narcissa exclaims proudly.

"Alright Miss Malfoy if you will please." Arabella steps forward, the tape measure rolling itself back up on Ollivander's desk. He opens the second box and hands it to her. "9" Cherry with a Unicorn hair core."

Arabella cautiously picks up the wand, but Ollivander snatches it from her. "Curious, I thought that would work. Oh well, best to never get too egotistical. Here let me see, yes this one, 9.5" hawthorn dragon heart string." Arabella picks up this wand only to have it ripped from her hands. "Nope, definitely not that one." Ollivander starts muttering to himself as he goes to the back of the shop.

Soon there is a large pile of wands on the desk. Each one Ollivander gives only to have it ripped away. Draco is bored, sitting in the back of the shop by the window. Ollivander is taking back the latest of the wands he has handed to Arabella. "Are we done yet?"

"Draco dear, here is some money, go and get your school robes sorted, come back here when you are done." Narcissa hands Draco some money and he races from the store.

"You my dear are a tough one. The wand chooses the master, but curious I tell you."

Narcissa looks over, confused. "What do you mean curious?"

"Well you see, I always believe that it is the wand that chooses the master, but if Arabella was to go home with any of these wands, they would be quite happy with her."

"Then why are we still trying out wands, clearly she has her pick." Narcissa exclaims.

"If she had any of these wands they would work to their full potential, but not hers, no she needs something else. OH could it be!" Ollivander face lights up as he goes to the very back of his shop.

At least five minutes have passed before he reappears, an ancient box in his hands. The box itself looks as if it is a good blow away from falling apart. Gently, he lifts the lid off to reveal the most intricate wand below. Carefully, Ollivander picks up the wand and hands it to Arabella. She takes it and immediately feels a warmth start from her hand and spreading up her arm and throughout her body.

"Goodness gracious, I never thought I would live to see the day this wand choose its owner. You my dear are remarkable." Ollivander observes Arabella, as if seeing her for the first time.

Narcissa becomes annoyed with his prolonged gaze and calls his attention. "What is remarkable about this wand and Arabella?"

Ollivander stares open mouth at Narcissa as if not knowing where to start. "This wand was made thousands of years ago, when magic and wand making was just beginning to be explored. Present wands are made with one core, a phoenix feather, a unicorn hair, or a dragon's heartstring. But this one has all three, entwined together to create one core. It stands at 11" and will only work for the most selective of witches and wizards. Merlin himself is said to have perfected this wand, hoping to put some of his power into it. The wand is made from the most ancient of trees, the elder tree, believed to also have created the death wand, or the elder wand. But this one has not been given a name, nor has it found its bearer, until today. I believe that your abilities will stun even the most powerful wizards and we can expect impossible things from you." Ollivander hands the wand back to Arabella who is overloaded with information.

Narcissa smiles proudly at her daughter, "Thank you Ollivander, we must be going now." She hands him a pile of galleons before ushering Arabella out the door.

"Do you think he is right Mother?" Arabella asks as the door closes behind them. "I mean I don't feel very powerful."

"Arabella, you were born with gifts that some can't even dream of. You will do amazing things and will lead the wizards to a world where they won't have to hide from muggles, but will be able to roam free."

Arabella smiles at her mother's words, though still looks a bit uncertain, "You really believe that? I can free the wizarding world from its constraints?"

"My dear, you can do anything you dream of. Now come, let's get you your animal before we find your brother. Here take your medicine before we go." Narcissa hands Arabella a small vial that she quickly drinks.

Half an hour later they are standing outside the dress shop. Arabella is proudly holding the cage of a beautiful black barn owl. Draco comes outside with his arms full of bags.

"Wow, cool owl!" He exclaims.

"The owner said that he is one in a million, a special gene mutation made him all black."

"Are you going to get your robes now? There is only a boy in there, it's not very busy."

"That's a good idea Draco," Narcissa states, "Arabella, dear, go in there and get your school robes, Draco and I will go to Flourish and Blotts and get the school books."

Draco moans as Arabella pouts, "Mother I wanted to go to the bookstore!"

"Nonsense, your wand selection took too much time, go get your robes, we have to be home for dinner." Narcissa hands another handful of galleons to Arabella, before pushing her towards the door.

"Can you get me a book on Animagus, please!" Arabella begs to her mother.

"We will see, go get your robes Arabella." Narcissa leads Draco away, leaving Arabella no choice but to go inside.

Draco was right, the store was relatively empty, only an older woman, Madame Malkin, and a young boy were in there. The woman turns towards the door to see Arabella. "Ah, another Hogwarts student, up on here." Madame Malkin points to a platform, which Arabella quickly steps onto. "I'll be right back, my dear," the woman tells the boy before disappearing behind a pile of robes. The boy quickly looks at Arabella before looking away.

There is an awkward silence as the two children stand there. Arabella takes in the boy's appearance with his messy hair and large clothes. The woman appears again with a handful of robes she gives to Arabella. "Put these on please. Okay I believe you are good." The young boy jumps off the platform and pays for his robes. He gives one last quick look at Arabella before leaving.

Arabella watches as he joins a much larger man outside. "Oh wow!" Arabella finds herself saying.

The woman looks around at what made Arabella exclaim and sees the retreating back of the boy and his companion. She chuckles to herself, "that's Hagrid, he works as gamekeeper at Hogwarts. You'll meet him when you go to school, very friendly." She quickly gets to work on Arabella's robes.

In no time at all she is done and stands back looking at her work. "Yes, that will be all. You may go." Arabella hops off the platform and pays for her robes before running off to meet her family.

She finds them just exiting the bookshop. "All done Arabella, great let's go home." Narcissa leads her children down the street and through the fireplace back home.


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

The rest of the summer went by in a blur. Lucius was thrilled to hear of Arabella's ancient wand and Draco's similar one. Him and his wife told their children stories passed down from their families about Hogwarts.

"Now the headmaster you have is not the greatest. In fact if I get my way, he won't be there much longer. He will try to fill your heads with lies and he can be very deceitful, but do not let him trick you. Professor Snape, the potions master, will be the one you can trust. Go to him if you need anything. He is head of the Slytherin house so you will see him a lot. Arabella he will make your medicine for you. Do not associate yourselves with Mudbloods, they will try to pretend they are as good as you, but do not let that fool you," Lucius lectures sternly looking at each of his children. They nod their head vigorously showing they were listening. He smiles at each of them. "Good, go to bed, sleep, we will leave early tomorrow. Arabella don't forget your medicine."

The children excitedly leave the table and race to the top of the stairs. They race each other to their own rooms and shut their door, eager for the night to be up.

But sleep doesn't come to Arabella. She lays awake at night, staring at the ceiling. With a sigh she gets up and goes out to the hall. Quietly she knocks on Draco's door, but can only hear soft snoring inside. She turns to find herself come face to face with Dobby, she jumps.

"Sorry Miss, Dobby didn't mean to scare. Dobby only wanted to know what his Mistress was doing up? Bad Dobby, scaring his Mistress," Dobby looks around for something to punish himself with, but Arabella stops him.

"No Dobby, you may not punish yourself. Or if you feel you must you could make me some hot chocolate."

Dobby's face lights up at the request. "You are too kind Mistress, I will bring you your drink as quickly as I can."

"Er, perhaps could I come with you?" Arabella asks uncertain. She looks at Dobby's face to see it in awe.

"You wish to come with me?"

"If that would be alright."

"Of course, come on! Of course!" Dobby takes Arabella's hand and leads her downstairs to the kitchen.

Once Dobby is happy that Arabella is comfortable on a stool, he goes about making her drink.

"Dobby, do you mind if I ask you something?" Arabella asks uncertainly.

Dobby is thrilled with Arabella's question, "Of course, of course! Ask away!"

"Do you think I am special? When I got my wand the man said I was and Mother and Father have been parading the fact about the wand to all of their friends, each one seems to think I will amount to something huge, but what if I don't?"

"Mistress you are the most kind witch I have met. We house elves can since magic and since you entered the house I could tell you have strong magic within you. But it is up to the witch or wizard to use it. If you want to do amazing things, Miss, you can do amazing things." Dobby answered. It is Arabella's turn to look pleased with his words. Dobby sets the mug in front of Arabella.

"Can you keep a secret Dobby?" Arabella asks mischievously.

"For you, of course!" Dobby answers.

"I'm going to try and become an Animagus." Dobby takes a moment to think her words through and gasps.

"That is some strong magic, Miss!" Dobby exclaims. Arabella smirks at his reaction.

"I know, but Mother got me a book, though she thinks its just for reading, but I'm going to try, don't know what yet though."

"Perhaps, Miss, doesn't have to decide on which animal. Perhaps she will learn them all!" Dobby laughs, he misses the excited look in Arabella's eye.

"What an idea! Good night Dobby thank you for everything!" Arabella heads upstairs as Dobby cleans the kitchen.

The next morning came and went in a flash. Soon Draco and Arabella found themselves on the platform of 9 and ¾ with all the other students. Their parents, like many others, were kissing and hugging them.

"Be good children, write often. Let us know as soon as you get into Slytherin!"

"Come on Mother, your embarrassing me!" Draco squirms away from Narcissa. Lucius finishes giving Arabella a hug and the two parents look down upon their children.

"Oh go on then, up on the train." Lucius helps with the trunks, but the two children manage. With a last wave to their parents, they head off to find a compartment.

"Hey Goyle!" Draco quickly finds his friend and goes to meet him, motioning for Arabella to follow. She smiles a quick hello to Goyle before struggling to get her trunk on the shelf. Goyle and Draco help her.

Students are running up and down the compartment whispering frantically. The train gives a final whistle before moving off. Draco and Arabella are at the window, waving to their parents before they are out of sight.

Soon the compartment door opens again and another large boy enters. Goyle introduces him, "this is Crabbe."

Draco shakes hands with him, "Draco Malfoy and this is my sister Arabella, we've heard of your parents."

Crabbe looks at them both impressed, "the Malfoy's, you guys are legends." Draco's chest swells at the news, but Arabella just presses her noise into her book. Crabbe's next news though, takes her by surprise. "Did you hear Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"The Harry Potter," exclaims Draco, "Have you seen him? I bet he is full of the dark arts. We should go find him. Are you coming Ari?" Arabella looks over at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all standing ready to leave.

"No thank you, go say hi for me!" Draco shakes his head as him and his two friends leave.

Once they are gone Arabella turns back to her book. She is on the chapter for learning how to turn into an Animagus. She quickly skims the page before turning to her arm. Concentrating hard her arm slowly becomes more and more hairy, white fur is sprouting from her arm. Arabella smiles proudly at herself before allowing it to return back to its original state.

Draco and his friends are back grumbling. "Egotistical boy. That Weasley is only going to fill his head with ignorant things."

"The meeting not go well?" Arabella asks innocently. Draco looks over furious.

"No, he is awful, nothing like they said he would be. He tried to start a fight with us!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Power probably has already gone to his head. I tell you Ari, he is one you do not want to associate with."

Arabella laughs, "don't worry, I don't intend to!"


	4. The Sorting

The rest of the journey was fast for Arabella. Her, her brother, and his friends played some games, talked about what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like and changed into their robes, Arabella leaving the compartment to do it.

Soon the train slowed as it approached the destination, the night sky shining. As the departed the train a large figure called to them, "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! THIS WAY FIRST YEARS!"

"Hagrid!" Arabella exclaims.

"You know him?" Draco asks bewildered.

"No, the lady at the robe shop told me his name. " Arabella explains as they follow Hagrid to a group of boats.

"Oh okay," Draco, her, and Crabbe and Goyle climb into one of the boats. "That's him." Draco nods to a boat with a girl with bushy hair, a stumpy boy, another boy with bright red hair, and the boy from the shop.

"Who?" Arabella asks, looking, but not knowing what for.

"Harry Potter, the one with the glasses." Draco nods.

"Oh, he was in the robe shop with me." She realizes, though frowns, having not received anything egotistical about the boy.

The boats soon move across the lake revealing a magnificent castle, Hogwarts. Silence comes across the boat as they can do nothing, but stare.

The boats come to the other side of the lake and stop. With care the student step out of the boat and back onto dry land. Once Hagrid has all the students, and one frog, out of the boats he leads them to the top of the hill and towards the castle.

They reach the front doors where Hagrid knocks and a stern woman answers. Hagrid leaves the students with the stern woman, Professor McGonagall, who leads them into the hallway. "Please wait here," Professor McGonagall instructs before turning and leaving the room.

At once whispers break out among the students. Arabella doesn't engage in the conversation though, she is too curious of the egotistical boy her brother spoke of. There was something seemingly familiar about the boy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She almost felt as if she had met him before.

Professor McGonagall returned shortly, "They are ready for you." With that said, she turns and leads them into the Great Hall. Once again the students are left speechless as they try to take in their surroundings, from the four long tables to the enchanted ceiling. Professor McGonagall leads them to the front of the Hall where a stool stood with a frayed piece of cloth on it. Arabella stared curiously at the cloth, wondering how it would sort them, when suddenly it moved and opened its' mouth, singing. Not clothe, Arabella thought, but a hat. Arabella spent the rest of the hat's song, wondering how it works. Draco nudges her, to bring her back to the present. Arabella realizes she is missing the sorting as a student runs off towards the Hufflepuff table where they are clapping for her. Professor McGonagall looks down at her scroll and calls another name, "Granger, Hermione." Arabella recognizes her from the boat with the Potter boy, but that is it. She is quickly sorted into Gryffindor and Arabella realizes she doesn't need to know more about her.

Arabella starts to become anxious as she realizes her turn is coming up. Professor McGonagall looks down at her scroll and opens her mouth, Arabella takes a deep breath to prepare for the walk when, "Malfoy, Draco." Draco gives Arabella a bewildered look as he climbs the steps to the hat. He is quickly sorted into Slytherin, but at a slow pace, looking back at his sister who is starting to panic. Arabella looks around at the other students and then up to the head table, which before she hadn't given a second glance towards.

However, when she looked she noticed that she had two of the professor's attention, one with greasy long black hair, and Dumbledore. The latter was looking at Arabella most curiously. She didn't know if she should keep his eye contact or look away. Arabella settled for staring at the floor, tears starting to prickle her eyes.

"Potter, Harry," even Arabella couldn't mistake the hush that fell over the hall as the boy walked towards the stool. He looks better with clothes that actually fit, Arabella decided, it makes him not look so skinny. The boy is up there for a few minutes before the hat decides Gryffindor. Arabella watches him move over to the table, believing Gryffindor might be better than the humiliation of having to go back on the train, so much for the impossible witch.

Arabella was so lost in thought, she once again almost missed Professor McGonagall's next name. "Potter, Rose."

Arabella, whose eyes were still on the Potter boy, grew confused. She watched as his face contorted in confusion, perhaps he doesn't know about his cousin, she thought. Arabella looks around at the other students as no one moves forward. It is then she realizes that Dumbledore's eyes are still upon her, but this time he is motioning her forward with a nod.

Maybe they realized their mistake with forgetting her, Arabella thinks as she walks towards the stool. She can hear whispers spread throughout the hall as she takes her seat, desperately trying to find her brother before the hat is put on her head. She catches his worried eyes before everything goes to black.

"Power. I can feel the power. It is so consuming."

A voice enters Arabella's head, the hat, she thinks.

"Yes, I am the Sorting Hat, here to read your mind and figure out your darkest secrets."

No, don't like that, thinks Arabella, her mind instantly becomes blank, dark.

"What is this? I cannot see anything! How are you able to close off your mind, never has one been able to avoid my gaze!"

You should ask first, it's not nice to snoop around, Arabella is annoyed as she can feel the hat trying to penetrate her mind. She grows more annoyed as she feels him chuckling.

"Yes, you will do great things. But where to put you? I have seen only a glimpse into your beautiful mind, one that I would not mind exploring more…" The hat trails off the sentence, waiting.

No, Arabella is firm.

"Very well, Ravenclaw will seem dumb to you and Hufflepuff will be dull. Slytherin though, they will welcome your power and support you to greatness."

Arabella's heart starts to lift a little, a shift the hat can feel.

"Yes that is where you want to go, but Gryffindor, they will push and challenge you. They can do all that Slytherin can do and more! With Gryffindor you will be unstoppable!"

No, thought Arabella as she hears the shout in her ears.

The hat is pulled off her head as the table to the far right breaks out in cheers. But Arabella's eyes are still on her brother; Draco turns away from her, but not quick enough to hide the disgust on his face. Arabella stands, but doesn't move. Staring longingly at the Slytherin table. "Go on then," Professor McGonagall nudges her towards the Gryffindor table, a mixture of emotion in her eyes.

Arabella slowly moves towards the Gryffindor table where they are eager to have her, but she sits a few seats off from them, by herself. The other Gryffindor's look at each other, not sure what to do, but before they can decide another Gryffindor comes to join them. Arabella lets her eyes travel back to the staff table, Dumbledore's eyes still upon her. She quickly looks back at her plate, wishing she was back home with Dobby and her parents, they would know what to do.

The rest of the sorting goes by quickly. Arabella watches longingly as the last person, Zabini, Blaise, made his way over to the Slytherin table. She tried to make eye contact with Draco, but he had his back turned to her. Crabbe and Goyle however were looking between her and Draco, before Draco made some comment and they stilled with their back to her.

Professor McGonagall takes away the hat and the scroll. Arabella can't help, but give the hat one last glare before Dumbledore was standing. The entire hall quieted as he opened his arms wide.

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Arabella looks around confused as people laugh and clap. The table is suddenly filled with all sorts of food, but Arabella does not have much of an appetite. Her curiosity got the better of her and she let her eyes wander down the table where the other newly sorted first years were sitting and chatting with other Gryffindors. A first year boy with flaming red hair turns and catches her eye. He smiles at her, but she quickly turns away.

Her attention gets caught when she watches a ghost pull off his head, though not all the way. She allows herself to wander as her eyes follow the numerous ghosts throughout the room. Taking a quick glance she looks back up at the head table. Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore's eyes are still upon her, but so was the professor with the greasy hair. Getting a better look at him, Arabella decided that this must be Professor Snape, yes she recognizes him from her parents description.

The thought of her parents brings queasiness to her. What will they say when they learn of her placement? She wouldn't be surprised if they disowned her. Only those in Slytherin are able to become all powerful. Gryffindor was definitely not the place for her. Perhaps if Snape were the head of the Slytherin house he would be able to help her.

When the tables finally cleared and the Dumbledore makes a few last minute announcements before dismissing the students to bed, Arabella shoots up and heads for the Head Table. Some of the professors are surprised to see a student already in their midst, but they just watch as she passes them all.

Finally she reaches the end and stops. Snape was saying something to the Professor next to him, one wearing a large purple turban, but stops and turns to Arabella.

"Can I help you?" Snape asks, Professor McGonagall comes over.

"Potter you are suppose to be with the Gryffindors, they are leaving now," she states, but Arabella ignores her, clearly something she isn't used to from students.

"My name is not Potter, it is Malfoy. There has been some mistake. I belong in Slytherin with my brother," Arabella says, feeling the eyes of the other teachers upon her, but she ignores them and continues to stare at Snape. He looks surprised at her adamant gaze. His gaze flickers behind her as Arabella feels another presence join them.

"Ah Miss Potter, perhaps we can speak in more private rooms," Arabella takes a deep breath for composure before turning and facing the headmaster. "If you will come with me, I will explain everything, I dare say you deserve to know the truth. McGonagall, Snape would you please come too."

Dumbledore turns and leads the way out of the Great Hall. Snape and McGonagall start to follow, but they stop and wait for Arabella. Feeling as if she has no other choice, Arabella follows them.


	5. The Pain of the Truth

Dumbledore leads the small group to a gargoyle. "Pumpkin Cake," Dumbledore tells the gargoyle which leaps aside revealing a door. The group moves through it and Arabella finds herself in a large office filled with many trinkets, books, and portraits.

This is a room Arabella is certain, she could spend days in and never grow bored. But the three sets of eyes on her remind her why she is there. Deciding it is best to get it over with, Arabella steps forward.

"My whole family was in Slytherin, my brother is in Slytherin. I promise to be the greatest student this school has seen, all you have to do is put me in Slytherin." Arabella pleads, looking between Dumbledore and Snape. She notices McGonagall putting the Sorting Hat back on the shelf.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore starts, but Arabella is quick to stop him.

"Malfoy, my name is Arabella Malfoy, stop calling me Potter," Her anger flares up in her, a trinket from one of the many shelves falls to the floor. Snape and McGonagall turn to look, but Arabella keeps firm eye contact with Dumbledore.

"I won't insult your intelligence by candy coating anything. You are much too smart for that. Your name is Rose Lily Potter. You were born on the 31st of July in 1980. You have a twin brother, Harry James Potter. The night your parents died, you were taken from the house and to the Malfoy's were they agreed to raise you as one of their own," Dumbledore explains calmly, watching carefully for Arabella's reaction.

She finds herself shaking her head. "No that's not right, I look just like Draco, I am Draco's twin sister, not Harry Potter."

"They have been disguising you all your life. I believe in the form of medicine. Didn't you ever wonder why you had to take it while Draco did not."

Arabella thinks about it, the medicine, she never questioned it, it was always there. Her parents told her to take it so she did, they loved her and wanted the best for her, why would she doubt them? The faintest corner of her mind started turning, as if suddenly awakened to such an interesting problem. Her parents extra care of her when they went out. Why only her hair and eyes matched Draco, but the rest of her looked nothing like him.

She pushed this part of her brain away, no. It didn't matter. Perhaps there was a possibility that she was not a biological Malfoy. But they raised her and taught her and showed her kindness. They were never unfairly cruel and she has many memories of happiness with them. She didn't know the boy Harry Potter, except he killed one of the most powerful wizards in all of existence, Voldemort, who only wanted wizards to take their rightful place in the world.

"I don't care. I don't care if technically I am a Potter. I'm not. I am a Malfoy and I belong in Slytherin. I don't care what happened in my past. I don't know Harry Potter, I know Draco Malfoy. And he is the one I should go through school with."

There is silence in the office; clearly Dumbledore was next expecting these words. Snape steps forward, "Perhaps her place is in Slytherin."

"Nonsense, the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall quips. They both look to Dumbledore, who still annoyingly, was looking at Arabella.

"Sorting Hat, may I acquire as to why you put Miss Potter in the Gryffindor house?" Dumbledore finally breaks his gaze and looks to where the Sorting Hat was placed. It instantly comes to life.

"Yes, she was a difficult one. She belongs in each house more than any student in the houses. She's a Slytherin more than any Slytherin; she is a Ravenclaw more than any Ravenclaw and so one. There is great power in her I could feel it. She is an unusual case, as I told her. If I put her in Ravenclaw she would see them as a bit slow, Hufflepuff would dull her. That left Slytherin and Gryffindor. But she is sly and cunning; she would probably convince you to let her switch if it wasn't for I who could see through it! Boldness and Bravery, the only thing she lacks, if I put her with the other boy, she would stay in the shadows, but putting her with her brother, she will thrive! I stand by my decision." The Hat quiets once more on the shelf.

Dumbledore looks quite pleased as he beams around the office. "There you have it, Miss Potter will stay in Gryffindor. Now, classes start tomorrow, you will want your sleep. Professor McGonagall, you better show her to the common room."

And with that they are dismissed. Snape, McGonagall, and Arabella leave the office at the same time. But with a quick goodnight Snape moves down the hall, Arabella longingly watches him leave.

"This way," Professor McGonagall calls moving down the hall. Reluctantly Arabella follows her.

They turn down a passage way were a little man with dark eyes and a wide mouth is floating around the ceiling. When he sees Professor McGonagall and Arabella he stops and faces them.

"Who dare comes down the passage? Come to challenge the great Peeves?" the little man pumps out his chest.

"Not today Peeves, continue on your way," Professor McGonagall states, continuing to walk down the hall. Peeves eyes travel to Arabella.

"Who is this? A first year? Already in trouble, that must be a record. What did she do? Kill someone?" Peeves asks with a mischievous grin.

"Do you have a lot of students that kill others?" Arabella asks Professor McGonagall.

"No we do not. This is Peeves the school poltergeist, give him no mind," Professor McGonagall flicks her hand lazily in Peeves direction, but is clearly not giving him the time of day. But Arabella stops, fascinated.

"So you can move things around and create chaos." Arabella tells Peeves who seems surprised that she is talking to him in such a manner.

"When I feel like it," Peeves shrugs as if not a big deal. But Arabella's grin breaks out wide across her face.

"Wicked, will you show me sometime?"

"I might be able to," Peeves answers slyly, though clearly enjoying the newfound attention on himself. The delay is irritating Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Potter, your first day of class is tomorrow, we must get you to the dormitory." Annoyance spreads across Arabella's face as Professor McGonagall speaks to her.

"Nice to met you Peeves." Arabella waves to the poltergeist before finally following Professor McGonagall down the hall.

The finally reach the end of the corridor where a portrait of a fat women dressed in pink hangs.

"Password?" The lady asks.

"The password is Caput Draconis," Professor McGonagall replies as the portrait opens to reveal a round hole in the wall. "You would do best to remember that Miss Potter. The house prefects will notify you when the changes are made. If you go in, the passage to the right and up the stairs you will find your dormitory. Your things should already be up there. This is where I leave you. At breakfast tomorrow you will receive your timetables. Goodnight Miss Potter." With that Professor McGonagall leaves Arabella to climb into the Gryffindor common room and allow the portrait to close behind her.

The common room is fairly empty with the exception of a few students talking in the corners, catching up with their friends. An older student with flaming red hair comes over to Arabella.

"Where have you been? First years were supposed to follow me to the common room. I am Percy Weasley, one of your prefects. It is best you learn to follow the rules, they don't take well to rule breakers Miss Potter." Percy Weasley finally finishes with a deep breath and looks down upon Arabella.

Though later she will attribute it to her already bad day, she had few choice things to tell Percy. "First my name is Malfoy, don't you ever call me Potter again or you will be sorry. Second, I was with Dumbledore and if you do not believe me we can go to his office and have him tell you. I have already had a long awful day and do not need some pompous idiot who is letting the slightest bit of power go to his overly large head. If I want to break the rules I will and you can bet that you will not be able to stop me." Arabella glares back defiantly to Percy who seems taken aback by her response.

Clapping from the corner of the room startles Arabella away from her stare down. She turns to see two identical boys with the same flaming red hair as Percy come over to them.

"Well said Miss Malfoy, well said," the first one starts.

"You said our feelings exactly," the second one continues. Percy rolls his eyes at the two before turning and stalking off to a corner to sulk. The two boys put their arms around Arabella.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Fred," the one on the right says.

"And I'm George, Weasley that is. That one over in the corner is our beloved pompous idiot of a brother Percy," the one on the left continues.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult your brother, it's just been a long day," Arabella starts, but is interrupted by Fred who puts a hand to his heart like Arabella has stabbed him.

"No, don't tell me you aren't always like this!" He exclaims. George quickly fills Arabella in.

"You see we love our brother being put in his place, but normally we are the only ones to do it. But now you have come along with the promise of some future rule breaking."

"We, George and I, are expert rule breakers. Though we were never sent to Dumbledore on our first day, so you got us there," says Fred.

"But we like your prospects and would like to offer to overlook your one itsy bitsy issue," George trails off.

"I don't have an issue," Arabella is confused and slightly taken aback.

"You see we are Weasleys and you are a Malfoy. Two families sworn to hate each other for not obvious reasons besides our fathers not getting along," Fred explains.

"But not a good enough reason for the children to fight!" George finishes quickly.

"So you believe I am a Malfoy?" Arabella asks, relief coming to her for the first time that day.

"If you say you are a Malfoy and not a Potter we will listen to you. Though if you do choose to be a Potter and not a Malfoy we support your decision," Fred explains as George nods his head in agreement.

"All we want to do is offer our wisdom and friendship to a fellow Gryffindor and ruler breaker," George and Fred both offer their hands to Arabella. She looks at both of them before smiling and shaking their hands.

"Excellent!" The two twins say together. "We must be off, the night is getting old." The two twins nod to Arabella before turning and heading up the steps.

Arabella goes up the staircase next to the one the twins took and climbs the steps quickly to the top. She reaches a door marked 'First Years' and opens. There are four beds set up, but three already have their curtains drawn.

Arabella goes over to the vacant bed; her luggage is sitting next to it. She quickly changes into her pajamas and gets into bed, closing her curtains. As she lays down she smiles to herself, perhaps with the help of the Weasley twins, school won't be as bad as she thought.


	6. A New Friend

The next morning was not better. Before any of her roommates woke up, Arabella snuck out of the dorm and tried to find her brother. His face was on her mind, the way he turned away, disappointed and disgusted in her. He had to know that it wasn't her fault and that she did all she could to change what had happened.

As Arabella turned down yet another hallway, she finally gave up and sat on the floor, utterly lost. A noise to her right makes Arabella jump up.

It is Dobby.

A huge smile breaks out across her face. "Dobby what are you doing here?" Arabella cannot keep the excitement from her voice.

Dobby bows to her and holds out a small bottle before looking around, "Miss Arabella your medicine. Your parents wanted me to bring it to you personally. Miss, if it is not too much, may Dobby ask why you are sitting alone on the seventh floor. Shouldn't you be going to breakfast?"

"I went looking for Draco, Dobby. He is angry with me. You see, I got into Gryffindor. It's not my fault though! You must understand, I asked the hat to put me into Slytherin!"

Dobby gives Arabella a small smile. "Yes, Dobby heard from his masters the house of their children."

Arabella feels a tight grip on her heart, her stomach drops. "And?"

"They did not take the news well. Perhaps you shouldn't be around anyone for lunch."

Arabella drops her face into her hands, "oh Dobby what am I suppose to do? I tried to get it to change, but they didn't let me. I don't want to be in Gryffindor and now they are trying to tell me that I am not a Malfoy, but a Potter."

Dobby makes a small noise, but looks away, but Arabella already noticed.

"What was that Dobby? Tell me what you know!" Arabella stands, towering over the small elf who is clearly uncomfortable.

"Dobby has been commanded by his masters not to tell," Dobby is staring at Arabella, almost begging her to ask the right question.

"I am a Malfoy, I am your master, that means you have to do what I say Dobby," Arabella speaks slowly, choosing her words very carefully.

"Dobby must only answer to his masters and follow their orders."

Arabella grabs her necktie and takes it off and hands it to Dobby. "Dobby, if I give this to you, would you be free? I know you want to be, so take it and be free."

Dobby stares at the necktie, tears welling in his eyes. "Dobby would not be free if Dobby took the necktie. Dobby must return to his masters. Dobby is very sorry."

With a snap, Dobby is gone, leaving Arabella holding her necktie out to air. She stands there a minute; letting his words sink in, her biggest fears realized.

A noise down the hall breaks her from her thoughts. Students are coming. She quickly runs the opposite way and into a small cupboard. She listens as two boys run past, before sneaking out.

She comes out just in time to see jet-black hair and flaming red hair disappear down the hall. Arabella turns and heads the other way.

Arabella doesn't go to class. Her mind is racing too much for that. She sprints out of the school and across the lawn, down the hill towards the forest. She doesn't know where to go, but she cannot be here.

She is just about to enter the forest when a voice calls out to her, "Oy! Where da ya think your goin'?" Arabella turns to see Hagrid coming towards her. Something about seeing the large man coming scares her even more and Arabella enters the forest.

Arabella can hear Hagrid's shouts after her, but she continues in even farther. She comes to a full stop when she finds herself face to face with a spider the size of her forearm.

Slowly Arabella starts to back up as the spiders come closer and closer to her. More and more spiders appear. They are closing in on her. One gets close and tries to grab her leg with its pinchers, but she screams as she kicks it back.

Arabella can't take her eyes off the spiders. Frightened, she keeps backing away from them. AS she backs away she runs into something hard. Turning, she finds herself staring at Hagrid. He grabs her shoulder and pushes her back towards Hogwarts.

"Come on now you." As Hagrid leads Arabella away she looks over her shoulder and watches as the spiders stop moving towards her, but just sit where they are, not moving.

Hagrid leads Arabella, not back to Hogwarts, but to his hut. He gently guides her inside where a large boarhound comes bounding over to Arabella.

"Fang down! Down Fang!" Hagrid pulls Fang away from Arabella, allowing her to sit. He grabs the kettle and puts it over the fire. "Thought I would make us some tea." Hagrid moves about the small hut, grabbing cakes and cups and placing them in front of Arabella. Finally the kettle is boiling and he takes his seat.

"Now then, tell me, what are you doing running into the Forbidden Forest? Yer first day an yer already breakin' the rules!" Hagrid doesn't yell at Arabella, nor is he angry with her. More curious. Arabella recognizes the look, it is the same one everyone has been giving her, ever since she stepped up to the sorting hat. But there was something about Hagrid's gaze that wasn't scary or intimidating. He wasn't trying to interrogate her or judge her, he wanted to help her.

"I don't think I belong here," Ashamed, tears come to Arabella's eyes before she can stop them. To be honest, she hadn't known she was thinking that until she said it. But now that it was out she understood. "I want to go home!"

"There there," Hagrid gently pats Arabella, though they are more like thumps. "Of course you belong here! Every witch and wizard belongs at Hogwarts. Believe me, I would know!"

"I'm eleven years old! For the past eleven years I have lived with my family. They have fed me, loved me, played with me, and taught me. I love them! But I come here and within the first day, I don't get into my family's house and I am told that they are not even my real family. That the Potter's are! But they can't be! They are half-bloods. I am a pure blood! I am a Malfoy!"

"Okay, let me tell you a few things. First off, the Potters were a well-respected family. Anyone would be lucky and proud to have that name. Second, blood status is a figment of society, which few made up to show how they are superior to others. It doesn't matter how much magic is in your family, it will never change how much magic is in your veins. Last, if you are so convinced you are a Malfoy, then why are you worried about everything else?"

Hagrid didn't mean anything by the last question. He was just merely curious. His gaze felt like a thousand lights on Arabella, though. As she looks up at him the shame and humiliation comes back, along with the tears.

"Because I am not a Malfoy. And I am not ready to be a Potter. I don't want to be a Potter. I want to be a Malfoy. I want my brother back! I want my parents back! I want my life back! Sir, I can't stay here, this school is taking everything from me."

"Hogwarts is a great place. They can take even the most ill capable wizards and make them into something great. You will be someone great. And when you leave this school, they will remember you. Just give Hogwarts a chance; some of the greatest witches and wizards come through these halls. Now if you hurry you can make it to Herbology on time."

"I don't have any of my things, I left them all in the dorm. I won't have time to go and collect them." Arabella says as she puts down her empty mug.

Hagrid gets up and heads over to his small bookshelf. He pulls off a beaten old notebook and a quill and hands it to Arabella.

"Here, I never use them anyway. You won't need your book today, it will be an interesting lesson, trust me you don't want to miss it."

Arabella takes the supplies from Hagrid before giving him a hug.

"Thank you sir!"

"Call me Hagrid, we're friends now aren't we?" Hagrid smiles down at Arabella.

"Of course we are!"


End file.
